


Trying to Get Famous

by AmosLee1023



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Dark Comedy, F/M, High School, Language, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popularity, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/AmosLee1023
Summary: Adam Fisher accidentally kills the most popular kid in school, Jeffrey.





	Trying to Get Famous

****

 

 

**Introduction**

 

“I’ve lost my goddamn mind,” Adam said, staring down at the body in front of him. “Shit.”

_**One week prior…** _

Adam and Samantha walked through the school courtyard, where they had a seven minute walk to the art building. It was summer, so Sam was wearing some green shorts and a pink tank top, hair up in a ponytail, while Adam sweated in his jeans and t-shirt, and sweater.

To be faithfully honest, he thought it was going to be cold that day. It sort of was at the beginning, but it was Oklahoma weather, which knew no boundaries.

“Oh. My. God.” Samantha stopped walking, making Adam look back at her while he kept on, because he didn’t want to be late for class: Mrs. Anderson was selling white pens today, and he just _had_ to get one.

“What?” he asked, looking at her gawking yet smiling face. She didn’t reply, so he walked backwards until he was beside her again.

Before Adam could really see what she was looking at, Samantha grabbed his sleeved arm and squealed in his ear, “Look at Jeffrey!”

Adam winced, rubbing his ear, but looking off to where her eyes were staring.

Jeffrey; captain of the beta team, top quarterback, twice named prom king, straight A’s- was shirtless and soaked in water, the sun helping his body to glisten like he was coated in diamonds. Not that he really needed the help, his muscles shined anyway, like gods were always kissing him.

Adam groaned. “Sam, I don’t want to see that! Come on, lets… No, Sam!” he managed to grab her black backpack as she broke away to head over, and she looked back at him with a disbelieving scoff.

“Adam, it’s _water balloons_ \- with Jeffrey!”

“And detention! Don’t make me go to class alone, come _on_!”

“We’re allowed to!” Samantha slipped out of her pack, the weight pulling Adam’s arm with it as it fell to the ground.

She wasn’t lying: Some of the teachers were letting their students go out and mess around because of how hot it was, and it was technically still lunchtime, so there was time to spare. If you didn’t have to run seven minutes to the art building for class.

Adam groaned loudly, pulling his friend’s bag up and flinging it over his shoulder. He watched her run into the chaos of water balloons being thrown around, some hitting Jeffrey while he filled up new ones. Adam watched the way Samantha’s blonde hair bounced while she ran, her thin physique perfect for baseball.

“Dammit.”

_**Currently…** _

“Oh, shit, shit...” Adam dragged Jeffrey’s body from the backseat of the dead teen’s car, corpse flopping out of the vehicle and slapping against the rough gravel of the dirt road that Adam had drove to.

“Ugh,” Adam grimaced at the sick sound of flesh against rocks. He bent over to grab the jock’s ankles, where he started dragging him inch by inch to the side of the road; where there was a hill of dead grass that he could roll the body down.

Laying face down, Jeffrey’s face dragged against the rocks as he was pulled along, his lips and nose scraping on the gravel. Adam finally got him to the drop, pausing to wipe the sweat from his pouring face. It was just becoming sundown, but that didn’t help the heat. His stress and the weight of Jeffrey’s corpse made him even sweatier.

Adam braced himself on his knees, looking down at Jeffrey’s back. He huffed, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. He stayed like that for a while, just looking at Jeff’s bloody torso; dirt and rocks sticking to him, along with some stickers, or sandburs.

It was kind of sad, really. The dead boy’s light brown hair was bloody, matted together from the red and dirt. His arms were up over his head because he had been dragged, his flesh looking just a little pale in the darkening sky. It would be peaceful, though; the crickets were starting to chirp, and Adam could see a firefly going around. There were also some dragonflies buzzing around, one landing on Jeffrey’s shoulder blade. So besides the fact that he would get eaten by ants and coyotes, and the summer heat, he would get to hang out with the crickets and fireflies.

Adam took in a hiss of needed air before dropping his hands down to grab Jeffrey again, scaring away the dragonfly.

“Sorry about this, Jeffrey,” the dark haired teen said, gripping Jeffrey’s shirt to flip him onto his side. Once he was there, his body would just roll down the hill.

Pulling with all his might, Adam flipped Jeffrey onto the teen’s side, but he froze.

His eyes were open. One red and swollen almost shut, but they were unmistakably open. He moaned through his bloodied lips.

It was enough to startle Adam into quickly letting go, pulling his hands away from Jeffrey’s shirt; sending the teen tumbling down the hill. Adam stepped back so that he could look down the hill, to see what was happening to Jeff, but his heel caught a rock and he fell onto his butt- he slid from the wet gravel of blood and fell down the hill after Jeffrey.

Adam tumbled down the hill, rolling too fast to be able to grab anything and stop himself. He finally reached the end of the hill, stickers deep in his clothes and flesh; Jeffrey broke his fall, his thick body making a bed to protect him from a giant sticker patch- which meant that he himself had landed inside.

Adam climbed off of Jeffrey, hissing when his elbow caught a sticker. Pulling it out, he looked at Jeffrey, who’s eyes were shut but his lips were trembling.

Getting up to stand, Adam looked around the field they had rolled into, of dandelions and daffodils. There was a rock just a few feet away, hefty, sturdy. The teen made his way to it, feet slipping on the bottom of the hill and making him almost fall. He caught himself on the hillside, his hand landing on a few stickers. He cursed and pulled his hand away quickly, pulling the stickers out while walking to the stone.

Two of the spots in his palm were bleeding, and one itched real bad, probably a nerve. He also had a few thorns.

Shaking his head, he walked to the stone and picked it up, carrying the any covered rock back to Jeffrey, who lay motionless in the tall grass and weeds.

Pausing over him, Adam made sure that he was dead, holding the rock at his waist. He looked dead. He looked very relatively dead. Then he opened his eyes again, just when Adam was going to put the rock down and leave.

Looking up at Adam, Jeffrey looked confused, and dazed- he looked like he was battling dizziness and unconsciousness. He was still alive, though.

“...Sorry, Jeff.” Adam brought the rock up over his head.


End file.
